Premiers Pas
by Miel Pop's du Futur
Summary: Dans cette fiction, je crée ce qu'il s'est passé après la guerre pour Shikamaru. Comme THE LAST, c'était le chapitre manquant de Naruto, et bien là c'est le chapitre manquant de Shikamaru.
1. Mirai

Voilà quelques temps que la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja était terminée. Le jeune Shikamaru Nara était allongé dans l'herbe au bord d'un ruisseau. C'était calme, paisible, tout le contraire du champ de bataille.  
Un bruit d'eau lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa et aperçu un faon. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui, directement le jeune cerf se dirigea vers Shikamaru qui le caressa.  
Ce petit faon lui rappela son père, il perdit son sourire. Son défunt père pouvait paraître sévère et dur mais il avait été un bon père. Shikamaru mit ses mains dans ses poches et partit en direction du cimetière de Konoha.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Ino, Choji, Kiba et Sakura l'avait observé... Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour voir Shikamaru mais aussi pour qu'il ne les remarque pas.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Shikamaru. Déclara Ino, triste  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Choji  
\- Il ne parle plus à personne et on le voit rarement dans Konoha. Il décroche pas un sourire lorsqu'il nous croise.  
\- Depuis quand est-il comme ça ? Questionna Sakura  
\- Un peu après la fin de la guerre... Deux semaines après.  
\- Le même moment que le départ de... Constata Sakura  
\- Tu crois que c'est lié ?!  
\- Qui sait.

Ino et Sakura se sourirent mutuellement, laissant Kiba et Choji dans l'incompréhension.

De son coté, Shikamaru regardait la tombe de son père depuis environ cinq minutes. Le regard sévère avec une touche de tristesse en se souvenant de ce jour où il est rentré sans son père de la guerre. Il souriait comme tous les autres Shinobis mais quand il rentra chez lui...  
Sa mère lui avait sauté au cou le serrant fortement et pour une fois il enlaçait également sa mère. Yoshino avait beau être _galère_ , elle aimait son fils, autant que son mari. Son mari... Elle regarda Shikamaru qui comprit, il ferma les yeux puis il entendit sa mère pleurer, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Souvenirs pénibles, douloureux.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers celle de son senseï qu'il considérait comme son deuxième père.  
Il avait perdu ses deux pères, mais au moins il les avait bien vengés. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.  
Pour Asuma il savait qu'il avait réussi, pour son père il en était pas sur...

Il y avait un énorme vide dans son cœur, un vide qu'il ressentait que trop bien. Ce vide il ne l'avait pas ressentit avant **_son_** départ, le départ de...

\- Shika' ! Cria une voix au loin, le faisant sortir de ses pensées

Cette voix, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. En voyant la personne qui l'avait appelée il eu un large sourire.

\- Mirai...

Voyant l'enfant courir vers lui, le jeune Nara s'abaissa et ouvrit ses bras. La petite lui sauta dans les bras et Shikamaru la sera contre lui avant de se redresser. L'enfant riait aux éclats ce qui réchauffa le coeur du jeune homme.

La fille de Asuma lui redonnait le sourire, un vrai sourire qu'il ne sortait plus. Plus depuis un bon moment. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en présence de Mirai. Cette petite fille était tout simplement adorable, et elle l'aimait son Shika !

\- Bonjour Shikamaru.  
\- Bonjour Kurenai, comment allez vous ?  
\- Très bien, tu es venu pour ton père je suppose ?  
\- Et pour Asuma.  
\- Papa ! Dit Mirai en pointant du doigt la tombe de Asuma Sarutobi.

Shikamaru et Kurenai eurent un sourire nostalgique.

\- Écoute Shikamaru... J'ai entendu des choses à ton propos... Est ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Je suppose...

Une réponse typiquement Nara.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien... Tes amis s'inquiètent sincèrement.  
\- C'est juste une question de temps, ne vous inquiétez pas Kurenai senseï.  
\- Tu sais que Kakashi veut te voir ?  
\- J'sais, et ça me gonfle. Il va encore me donner une mission je suppose...  
\- Vas le voir surtout.  
\- Ouais je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Shikamaru s'accroupit pour poser la petite Mirai au sol, il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de saluer Kurenai et de repartir, en direction du bureau du Hokage.

\- Bonjour Shikamaru. Salua Kakashi  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Je te confie une mission... Nous avons entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur un ou plusieurs ninjas ennemis qui tenteraient d'entrer dans les villages. Chaque villages envoient un ninja faire une enquête.  
\- Et c'est moi qui ait été choisi...  
\- Effectivement, je sais que tu peux le faire. Il y aura Chôjûrô de Kiri, Darui de Kumo, Kitsuchi d'Iwa et Kankurô de Suna.  
\- Et je pars quand ?  
\- Dès à présent.

 _Génial..._

_  
Chapitre 1 terminé !  
Bon je vous l'accorde, la longueur fait plus penser à une introduction mais non, je préfère le compter en tant que chapitre !  
Ça a été un réel plaisir de l'écrire, vraiment, ça m'avait beaucoup trop manqué !  
J'espère trèèès sincèrement que ce premier -court- chapitre vous aura plus.  
J'en suis fière et vous savez, c'est rare que je sois fière de mes écrits w


	2. Début des galères

Shikamaru était passé chez lui avant de partir. Il avait mit sa tenue de ninja, prit ses armes et salué sa mère qui lui avait dit de faire attention. Il trouvait que sa mère était plus douce qu'avant, elle ne l'engueulait plus. Il franchit les portes du village et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Puis il repensa aux shinobis qui seraient dans la même galère que lui... Darui... Chôjûrô... Kankurô...  
Ça n'allait pas, pourquoi Kankurô ? Habituellement c'était Temari qui était assignée à ce genre de missions. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Oui bien sûr, c'était certain, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et se concentrer sur sa mission !  
Le jeune homme sautait de branche en branche depuis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit. Il se cacha dans les branchages et aperçu une silhouette. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Le ninja était couvert d'une cape et d'une capuche beige.  
En voulant mieux voir, Shikamaru fit craquer le bois ce qui interpela l'inconnu. Le shinobi lui lança deux shurikens avant de s'enfuir. Et voilà, les emmerdes commencent !

\- Ça m'saoule... Soupira le Nara avant de partir à sa poursuite

Sautant, évitant les kunais et les shurikens, Shikamaru s'approcha de plus en plus. Il lui lança un kunai explosif, l'ennemi eu juste le temps de se protéger mais il fut tout de même projeter au sol. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et se mit à tousser. Le shinobi se leva, s'apprêtant à repartir mais il fut stoppé.

 _Manipulation des ombres..._

\- Shikamaru...

Bien sûr... C'était le hasard ? De la chance ? De la malchance ? Une évidence ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Temari se tenait devant lui et il la contrôlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda le Nara  
\- Gaara m'a envoyé inspecter les lieux et je t'ai pris pour un ennemi.  
\- Moi aussi.

Il désactiva son emprise, Temari retira sa capuche. Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle et remarqua du sang couler près de son oreille.

\- Merde... Dit-il en soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds

Il était incroyablement doux, Temari faillit fermer les yeux mais la douleur l'en empêchait.

\- C'est bon je survivrais. Et puis je t'ai touché aussi à ce que je vois. Dit-elle en lui montrant son bras.  
\- Sauf qu'une blessure à l'oreille peut être grave. Laisse moi soigner ça.

A ce moment là un fumigène atterrit à leurs pieds. Ils toussèrent puis se mirent dos à dos, en défensive.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Répliqua le Nara

Shikamaru attrapa la jeune blonde et sauta en dehors du nuage blanc.

\- Ah ! Cria Temari en mettant ses mains sur son oreille  
\- Je te l'avais dis. Faut qu'on se débarrasse de ces enfoirés avant, tiens le coup.

Quatre ninjas complètement camouflés de noir les encerclèrent. Ils se précipitèrent sur un des quatre ninja, Shikamaru lui planta un kunai explosif dans l'épaule.  
Un de moins !  
De son côté, Temari galérait, son oreille lui faisait atrocement mal, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et puis elle chuta.

\- Merde... Temari ! S'exclama le Nara

Un ennemi lui mit un violent coup au moment où il était distrait.  
Putain de merde, Temari était encore par terre, elle souffrait vraiment tandis qu'un homme s'avançait vers elle, un katana à la main. Shikamaru lui fonça dessus et les coups s'enchainèrent. Il esquiva, donna, esquiva, donna... L'homme rejoignit ses deux acolytes juste devant Temari. Le Nara s'accroupit et la blonde compris ce qu'elle devait faire : attirer leur attention.  
Ce qu'elle réussi, juste le temps pour Shikamaru de réaliser sa manipulation des ombres. Ils étaient morts là, la blonde de Suna leur planta un kunai dans le cou avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le brun  
\- Pas vraiment...  
\- Je vais essayer de soigner ça pour diminuer la douleur et le risque d'infection jusqu'à Suna.

Le jeune homme s'assit aux côtés de Temari qui fronçait les sourcils sous la douleur. Il mit de l'eau sur un morceau de tissus histoire de désinfecter un minimum, puis il lui banda l'oreille droite. Mais il voyait qu'elle avait toujours mal, l'oreille était un organe extrêmement fragile, une fois blessé il fallait se soigner en prenant des médicaments.  
C'était tellement rare de la voir comme ça, Shikamaru bougea quelques unes de ses mèches, elle frissonna légèrement.

\- Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à Suna.

Son oreille l'a paralysait complètement, elle était presque incapable de bouger.

\- Me dis pas qu'il va falloir que je te porte ? Dit-il en souriant  
\- Crois pas que ça me fait plaisir d'être comme ça.

Et bien si, il du la porter tellement sa douleur était intense. Tout ça à cause d'une explosion.

\- C'ta faute... Murmura t-elle  
\- Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix.

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- J'peux te poser une question...? Demanda t-il  
\- Même si j'te dis non tu me la poseras, alors est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?  
\- T'as rêvé de quoi lors de l'illusion pendant la guerre ?

Accélération des battements du cœur.

\- Rien de bien intéressant...  
\- Ah oui ? Ce que tu désires le plus n'est pas intéressant ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question d'abord ?  
\- Comme ça.  
\- Si je te pose la même ?  
\- Tu me dis et je te dirais. Dit-il en souriant  
\- Vas te faire foutre...

Ils rirent légèrement. Temari lui demanda de la reposer, elle avait un peu moins mal...  
Puis c'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'ils aperçurent Suna.

\- Viens te reposer chez moi si tu veux. Proposa t-elle  
\- D'où te viens cet élan de gentillesse ?  
\- En remerciement ?  
\- Pour t'avoir blessé ?  
\- Pour m'avoir protéger, sauvé, soigné et accompagné. Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Parfait ! Alors j'accepte, la nuit va bientôt tomber en plus de ça.  
\- Je passe à l'hôpital avant histoire que je ne décède pas.  
\- Ça serait mieux ouais ! Je me ferais tellement tuer par Gaara !  
\- Idiot...

Temari fut soignée rapidement, le médecin lui donna quelques médicaments pour soigner tout ça et contre la douleur.

Cette mission venait juste de commencer et c'était déjà hyper chiant.  
Galère de chez galère...

-

Fini !  
Me frappez pas TuT Je sais que c'est encore trop court ! Mais je pense que mes chapitres seront plutôt courts vu que c'est ma première fiction depuis une dizaine de mois w  
Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même  
J'ai essayé de faire plus de descriptions mais mon esprit m'a dit nop donc c'est pas ma faute XoX

Et puis bah voilà... _


	3. Marionnettes brisées

Shikamaru et Temari étaient tranquillement installés à table et furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. La blonde se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Temari.  
\- Bonsoir...  
\- Je viens vous signaler que votre frère Kankurô est dans un état critique à l'hôpital.

La jeune femme mit un temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle écarquilla les yeux et courut dans la cuisine.

\- Il se passe quoi ?  
\- C'est Kankurô... il...

Elle tremblait, elle était paniquée, inquiète.

\- Je dois aller à l'hôpital tout de suite !

Chiant. Bon, il allait quand même l'accompagner jusque là-bas mais c'était chiant. Ils traversèrent Suna pour se rendre à la clinique, Temari avait peur, vraiment.  
Puis ils aperçurent Gaara assit devant la salle d'urgences.

\- Temari. Fit-il en la voyant arriver, il savait très bien qu'elle s'inquiétait, comme la dernière fois avec le poison de Sasori  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Hein ?  
\- Il s'est fait surprendre, ils étaient six, avec des Katanas et ils ont touchés plusieurs points vitaux... C'est Darui qui l'a ramené.

La jeune blonde mit sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Shikamaru  
\- ...Très peu de chances... Annonça Gaara

Elle craquait, les larmes coulaient, lentement... Gaara s'était lever et avait posé un main sur son épaule, puis il remarqua un bandage sur son oreille.

\- Tu t'es fais quoi ?

Il eu pour seule réponse un signe de tête négatif, elle ne pouvait pas parler, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Et puis ce n'était pas la préoccupation actuelle.  
Shikamaru était mal, mal pour elle et pour Gaara, Temari ne montrait pas ses sentiments sauf quand sa concernait ses frères. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait.  
Les minutes passèrent, les larmes avaient cessées de couler. Puis la lumière rouge indiquant qu'il y avait une urgence arrêta de clignoter.  
Moment fatidique.  
Ils allaient savoir si Kankurô avait survécu, ou non.  
Un chirurgien sortit, le cœur des jeunes gens s'accélérait.

\- On a fait ce qu'on a pu... Toutes nos condoléances, je

A partir de là, Temari n'entendit plus rien, trop choquée. C'est avec les yeux grands ouverts qu'elle se laissa glisser par terre. Elle ne voulait juste pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Les larmes ne coulaient même pas, ce qui inquiéta légèrement les deux hommes.  
Elle était en état de choc. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.  
Gaara entra dans la salle, en tant que Kazekage il le devait même si c'était dur. Shikamaru s'accroupit et mit une main derrière la tête de son amie. Elle regardait dans le vide, même son regard était vide.

\- Temari... ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Parle moi...

Son regard se dirigea vers Shikamaru, sa vue se flouta et les larmes recommencèrent à couler, sans s'arrêter.  
Un cauchemar, elle espérait juste que ça ne soit pas réel.

\- Faut pas que tu restes là...  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! S'énerva t-elle

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne s'excuse.  
Gaara ressortit de la salle, Temari releva la tête vers lui et aperçu une larme. C'était juste une larme, ou deux, mais ça voulait tout dire.

\- L'enterrement aura lieu demain... Annonça t-il

Puis il se tourna vers Baki et lui demanda de réunir les villageois pour l'annonce.  
Temari ne supporterait pas, elle n'assistera pas au message de Gaara. Elle se leva, Shikamaru commença à la suivre avant d'être arrêté par le Kazekage.

\- Tu étais également assigné à cette mission n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Reste là pour l'instant, je vais prévenir le Hokage.  
\- D'accord... Merci...

Les deux amis repartirent laissant Gaara qui s'apprêtait à annoncer la mort de son frère à son village.

Temari prit sa clef et essaya de la mettre dans la serrure, sans succès, ses mains tremblaient. Shikamaru arriva, il lui prit la clef et ouvrit la porte. Et c'est là qu'elle accepta l'idée qu'il lui restait tout de même deux personnes dans sa vie. L'illusion de la guerre lui avait bel et bien montrer que Shikamaru serait avec elle encore longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y penser.

Ils entrèrent, ses sanglots reprirent, ça commençait à vraiment faire mal au jeune Nara. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se plaça devant la blonde qui sanglotait tête baissée puis il mit sa main derrière sa tête et la posa contre lui.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, de longues minutes qui paraissaient interminables pour le jeune homme qui ressentait les soubresauts de Temari.

\- Tu devrais allez dormir...  
\- Je n'y arriverais pas, j'y pense trop...

\- Non, fais moi confiance, il faut absolument que tu ailles te coucher, tu es épuisée. De toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix.

Et re manipulation des ombres sauf que cette fois ci elle ne dit rien, elle n'avait même pas la force de protester. Il avait raison, elle était abattue. Il l'emmena à sa chambre puis la libéra.

\- Nan nan nan... Murmura t-elle en voyant les photos dans sa chambre  
\- Je vais rester avec toi...

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Temari s'avança dans sa chambre puis s'enroula sous la couverture. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour pleurer, ses yeux étaient complètement défoncés.  
La jeune femme regarda le Nara qui était debout du côté de la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais le soleil couchant laissa une lumière tamisée orange traverser la pièce. Shikamaru se coucha à ses côtés et joua avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés.

Un sourire serait parfait.

Mais non. Temari se contentait de le regarder, non ce n'était plus regarder, c'était fixé. Elle le fixait et c'était plutôt gênant.  
Puis progressivement ses yeux se fermèrent, puis elle s'endormit complètement.

Il fallait qu'elle surmonte ça, certes ça allait être dur mais elle allait finir par y arriver, il en était certain.

Cette nuit là, Temari rêvait, elle rêvait des moments qu'elle avait passée avec ses frères. Surtout ceux avec Kankurô. Puis elle se réveilla, remarqua Shikamaru qui dormait paisiblement à côté, puis prit d'un violent mal de crâne -dû aux larmes- elle se leva puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre des cachets.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient rouge, elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

 _Taciturne et tellement classe. Apparemment vous ne jouez pas dans la même cours mon gars_.

Pourquoi fallait-il que des paroles de son défunt frère résonnent dans sa tête ?

Et elle se remise à sangloter.  
Shikamaru était là, il l'avait suivi dès qu'elle c'était levée.  
Il entra dans la pièce et la prise dans ses bras.

Çà allait être long...

Et chiant...

-

Chapitre III terminé ! ^o^ Avec 1114 mots, y a du progrès :D

Mais je trouve que c'est encore trop court o

Je sens une vague de rage ou de je ne sais quoi arriver x3

Mais c'était prévu depuis le début, ça fait partit de ce que j'ai en tête

Malgré ça j'espère qu'il vous aura plus

Et puis à très bientôt pour le chapitre IV ~


	4. La fille de Shikamaru ?

La nuit avait été longue et éprouvante. Shikamaru était réveillé et regardait son amie dormir. Elle avait l'air paisible, il sourit et commença à se lever. Mais il fut arrêté par la main de Temari. Il se retourna et la vit, un léger sourire au visage.  
Elle souriait. C'était un bon début.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t-il

La jeune blonde secoua affirmativement la tête.  
Encore une progression.

\- Merci pour cette nuit...

Cette phrase fit rire le jeune homme qui se prit un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Pervers...  
\- N'importe quoi !

Ils se fixaient durant quelques minutes puis Temari se redressa et l'enlaça. A ce moment là, ce fut comme une décharge chez les deux ninjas qui se souvinrent de leur rêve lors du genjutsu. Puis comme si qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, Shikamaru mit une main derrière la nuque de Temari et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne dit et ne fit rien. Elle ne pensait plus à quoi que ce soit. Le Nara était conscient de ce qu'il faisait mais ne maîtrisait pas ses gestes.  
Il commençait à devenir trop entreprenant au goût de Temari mais elle ne réagit pas, elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien.  
Mais ils basculèrent, le Nara se trouva au dessus, il commença à passer sa langue dans son cou. Elle se débattit mais il lui attrapa les poignets, il les tenaient fermement et commença à redescendre vers son cou avant d'être tétanisé en entendant Temari crier son prénom. Elle réussi à se débattre, elle était complètement énervée et choquée. Shikamaru retrouva _possession_ de ses faits et gestes et se prit une énorme droite.

\- C'est pas moi... Je te jure que c'est pas moi...

Ses forces semblèrent le quitter, il tomba au sol et n'arrivait pas à rouvrir ses yeux.

\- Tu crois que je vais te croire en plus de ça. Dit sèchement Temari  
\- J'étais conscients mais je ne contrôlais ri...  
\- Ferme la ! Coupa t-elle

Shikamaru réussit à ouvrir ses yeux au moment où le jeune blonde l'attrapa, les larmes aux yeux.

\- T'as profité de ma faiblesse espèce de... S'exclama t-elle avant d'être coupée par la main du brun  
\- Quand tu m'as sauté dessus, tu n'as rien ressentis ? Demanda calmement Shikamaru

Temari se détendit et lâcha le Nara.

\- Toi aussi tu as revu ce rêve n'est-ce pas ? Temari, je te le jure, je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça. Si je te dis ce que je sais tu ne me croiras pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tente toujours. Dit Temari toujours aussi froide  
\- Avant le Tsukuyomi, Madara avait dit _la souffrance et la haine existeront toujours, même en rêve_. Un truc dans le genre. Et je viens juste de m'en rappeler, c'est apparu comme un flash...

La blonde ne dit rien, tout simplement parce qu'elle s'en souvenait.

\- Désolée. Dit-elle simplement  
\- C'est moi qui suit désolé. Dit-il avec un sourire gêné

Puis ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner à la porte. La mine de Temari devint plus triste, c'était surement pour Kankurô.  
Les deux amis descendirent, la jeune blonde ouvrit laissant apparaitre Gaara. Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde et le prit dans ses bras. Lui par contre hésita, combien de fois l'avait-on prit dans ses bras ?  
Une ou deux fois?  
Temari et Matsuri ?  
Ouais ça devait être ça...

\- Je venais te dire que l'enterrement à lieu demain, la plupart des ninjas de Konoha seront là. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi Shikamaru.  
\- Uh ?

Gaara lui tendit une enveloppe, quand il vu qui lui avait envoyé il sourit.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Viens me voir quand tu veux Temari.  
\- Merci...

Puis son frère s'en alla, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui souriait, deux feuilles à la main. Elle l'entendit même rire, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et surtout qui pouvait le faire rire et sourire à ce point ? Même elle ne l'avait jamais mis dans cet état !  
Semblerait-il que notre Temari soit légèrement jalouse ?  
Et bien sûr elle n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions.  
Shikamaru remit les feuilles dans l'enveloppe et la posa sur le meuble à côté de lui. Son regard se tourna vers Temari puis il perdit de son sourire se rappelant des paroles du Kazekage.

\- Ça va aller hein...  
\- Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à faire mon deuil...  
\- Bien sûr que si... Tu verras. Tu es forte, tu surpasseras ça, si j'ai pu le faire je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas.  
\- Mais c'était mon frère...  
\- C'était mon sensei, mon deuxième père.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de lutter pour que les larmes ne coulent pas encore une fois.

\- Écoutes, reste là, je vais allez te chercher des dangos et je vais t'aider à surmonter ça.

Temari acquiesça et Shikamaru partit. Elle était seule, chez elle, elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait, personne ne l'entendrait mais non. Puis c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu cette enveloppe. La blonde l'attrapa et sortit les deux feuilles. Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait mais elle voulait absolument savoir.

 _Bonjour Shikamaru,_  
 _j'espère que tout va bien pour toi, je viens d'apprendre le décès du frère du Kazekage, le moral ne doit pas vraiment y être à Suna. Du coup j'ai pensée que te donner des nouvelles de Mirai te ferais du bien._  
 _Elle va bien, trop bien si tu veux savoir, une vraie terreur mais tu lui manque énormément. Pourtant ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es partit mais elle à pleurée parce qu'elle voulait être avec toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais et je sais que c'est pareil de ton côté._

Temari écarquilla les yeux, trop de suppositions en tête. Mirai... Serait-ce... ? Shikamaru était-il en couple avec cette Mirai ?  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas y croire.

 _Donc elle t'a fait un dessin, elle a passée des heures dessus et je suis vraiment fière d'elle, tu le sera aussi je pense. On espère que tu reviendras bientôt, prends soin de toi._

La jeune blonde ne comprenait plus, elle prit alors l'autre feuille où figurait un dessin, un dessin enfantin.  
Enfantin !  
Alors cette certaine Mirai ne serait pas sa petite amie mais sa f... Sa fille ?!  
Elle observa le dessin, on pouvait facilement identifier chaque élément. Un Shikamaru allongé dans l'herbe, un enfant d'environ trois ans dans les bras : Mirai.  
Et là c'était une certitude pour Temari, Shikamaru avait un enfant, et il semblait très heureux et très attaché.  
C'est les mains un peu tremblantes que la blonde remit la lettre et le dessin dans l'enveloppe. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire le prénom de l'envoyeur, ça lui aurait retiré tous doutes si elle avait lu le "Kurenai Yuhi" qui figurait.  
Alors comme ça Shikamaru était père... Et il ne lui avait rien dit... S'en était trop, elle venait de perdre son frère et maintenant elle avait perdu le garçon qu'elle ai...  
Mais depuis quand l'aimait-elle d'ailleurs ?  
Elle ne saurait le dire.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit au moment où les larmes coulaient.

\- Temari ?

Elle sursauta et lorsqu'elle se retourna Shikamaru était juste derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Kankurô ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard. Le Nara avança main vers les cheveux de la blonde mais il fut arrêté. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.  
C'est dingue comment elle paraissait vulnérable, fragile et anéantie. Il la prit dans ses bras et cette fois elle ne le repoussa pas, elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit son odeur, son odeur à lui, cette odeur qu'elle aimait. Elle l'entendait lui dire des choses pour la réconforter, avec sa voix, cette voix qu'elle adorait. Ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent, elle aimait aussi ses yeux, elle aimait ses cheveux qui le distinguait des autres, elle l'aimait.

\- Temari... Je repars en mission après demain...

Elle ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé c'est dans mes obligations.  
\- Nan, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Oh ! La perte de son frère l'avait changé. Shikamaru était un peu étonné mais il sourit tendrement.

\- Ça va allez, viens manger. T'as intérêt à venir manger hein, je me suis pas déplacé sous l'horrible chaleur de Suna pour rien ! Dit-il d'une mine boudeur qui fit sourire Temari  
\- D'accord...  
\- Je veux que tu retrouves ton rire, et comme je te l'ai dis, je vais t'aider.  
\- Merci...

-

Elle riait aux éclats, Shikamaru avait trouvé le moyen de la faire rire en la torturant en même temps. Il l'a chatouillait, rien de plus et elle ne pouvait rien faire à cause des ombres du Nara.  
Temari avait mal aux joues et aux ventres, elle riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Elle ne pouvait même pas se débattre.

\- Shikamaru !

Il s'arrêta et la regarda en riant.

\- Espèce de fourbe ! Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle

Elle allait y arriver et Shikamaru serait là.

Beuh ! Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, désolé du retard mais... je n'ai aucune excuse x)  
C'est un peu parti dans tous les sens ce chapitre :')  
Je suis un peu moins satisfaite de celui là mais je le trouve plus long, il fait 1552 mots donc ça va ~~  
Sinon je suis toujours en train de réfléchir pour le One Shot SasuSaku (salade césar citron RICOLA)  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^o^


End file.
